marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Powell (Wild Pack, Watcher Datafile)
POWELL Doug Powell public Silver Sable has indicated that, much like the Crippler, no other employer would consider to hire Doug Powell despite his skills, given his poor reputation and past deeds. What those deeds were is unclear, but Powell bragged at one point that he once had been the bodyguard of the Ku Klux Klan’s Grand Wizard (despite not being a Klan member himself). Powell was a core member of the Wild Pack’s “A” team, operating directly along with Silver Sable, after having been selected for his stamina. This generated tension between him and Chen, and later even greater tension between him and Battlestar when the black superhuman fighter joined the team. Eventually, Powell would learn to mellow out his sexism and racism. Powell is a tough, professional soldier who’s afraid of no man and more than ready to mix it up. While he’s not very smart or highly competent, he makes up for this with an incredible capacity to soak blows and withstand pain - he keeps pretty much all for his last ditch defense. Powell likes wielding big guns, and has been known to shoot both his assault rifle and his pistol at the same time to augment EV using his Schtick. Powell is a thick, macho cowboy and a proud Southerner. He’s very conservative, speaks with a thick accent and feels honour-bound to make a pass or three at anything wearing a skirt. Crippler keeps calling him “farmboy” due to some of Powell’s rural mannerisms While he’s rather racist, his grudging respect for Battlestar and the clashes they had over his bigoted attitude have opened the possibility to him of not judging other people on the colour of their skin. Powell’s sister, Samantha, later joined Silver Sable International as a PR specialist. Her interest in Battlestar particularly distressed Powell. Powell also has a huge ego, always thinking he’s “da man”, the best there is and that he can do everything by himself. This ego makes him somewhat oblivious to other people - he took an unbelievable amount of time to realize Shen wasn’t driving standard. He’s also slightly jealous of the Crippler for being every bit as tough and macho as he is, though he considers him a buddy. Despite his shortcomings, Powell means well and, despite his utter lack of subtlety and questionable smarts, wishes to present himself as a bigger-than-life Southern gentleman. He’s certainly a valuable member of the team, and is actually quite constructive and easy-going. He seems quietly thankful toward Silver Sable for having given him a second chance. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Big Guns Blazing, Last-Ditch Defense, Macho Cowboy Power Sets WILD PACK WEAPON SPECIALIST Body Armor D8, Comm D6, Enhanced Senses D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Focus Fire. Against a single target, step up or double Weapon. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Full Auto. Step up or double Weapon for one action. If your action fails, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your power die or greater. SFX: Full Spread. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Wild Pack Weapon Specialist power to gain step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Mercenary Category:Wild Pack